


Life And Death

by Goddess9Of5Death



Series: Children Of The Universe [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kol Mikaelson, BAMF Nora Forefield, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Henrik Gets A Second Family, Kol And Nora Get A Surprise, Kol Gets His Magic Back, Medium - Freeform, Murder On The Brain, Nora Sees Dead People, Photography, Slow Build, The Forefield Family Is Crazy, The Mikaelsons Get A Reality Check, artist, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess9Of5Death/pseuds/Goddess9Of5Death
Summary: Being an artist is therapeutic.Talking to the dead is stressful.Dreaming of a thousand year old vampire is a new occurrence.When the supernatural suddenly starts to invade Mystic Falls, Eleanora "Nora" Forefield is in for the ride of a lifetime. From helping her friends through discovering who they are, to trying to steer clear of the doppelgänger. Then finally meeting the infamous hybrid that everyone's been talking about, there doesn't seem to be an end in sight.Until a new much more powerful (thought to be a fairytale) player suddenly shows up at the town's doorstep. And where he goes, others tend to follow.Things just got a whole lot more complicated.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth (OMC)/Jennifer Morrison (OFC), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Scarlett Johansson (OFC)/Lana Parilla (OFC)
Series: Children Of The Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi!  
> This is my first time writing on this site. You can also find me at Wattpad, Quotev, and FanFiction.net under the same username ‘Goddess9Of5Death’ for all.
> 
> I will try to update as much as I can. The wait last from a few days to weeks depending on my imagination flow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story and if not well no hard feelings.

Hello readers, writers, fairies, aliens, and other species of Wattpad. This is my first attempt at writing something on this lovely app.

This is going to be a TVD story.

It will not be following the original (hehe) storyline purely because I have not seen enough of the show to actually base it on anything, unless stated otherwise. The parts I have seen.....yikes. Some of the characters decision making skills are pure shit. I'm surprised they didn't get killed early on. No offense to anyone who truly loves the show (I'm sorry).

The actual characters aside, I'm going to try and give them some common sense. Not too much because this is a book still and every book needs a few characters that are a little on the 'not so bright' side. Not to mention some need to be knocked down a peg or two, or hit in the face.....with a shovel.

You're probably going to hate me for this but I really hope you don't. I'll be switching up the 'who-dies-who-lives' and the 'what's-possible-what's-not' scenarios.

Now my main character (more like all of them) is going to seem a little odd and weird at times. Maybe even a little murdery, but definitely sarcastic with a second course of 'truth hurts honey'. There's a reason for this. She is not going to be a part of the 'Scooby Doo Gang' (there will be a family twist though) because I want to gradually introduce her to the drama and lifestyle they lead. So she'll have a very different perspective and opinions on what they do. Hopefully you'll like her or at least tolerate her to some degree.

WARNING

On to other matters. As I have no filter, I do not apologize for what I'm about to say.

1) I DO NOT tolerate hate of any kind. If you have nothing nice to say then keep your trap shut or get out.

2) NO FIGHTING. I have seen people correcting someone else turn into a fight in other authors' stories and I feel embarrassed for them. And since I know I have no right to stop you, all I ask is if you're going to do this or receive this, please please please be civil. Just drop the matter as soon as it starts. For everyone's sake.

3) NO BULLYING. This kind of goes with the first but if I see bullying of any kind, I WILL ask you to leave. I've also seen this happening in other authors' stories and it is sickening. There are various authors who had to take their work down because of it. I will have no problem in doing the same. I really hope it doesn't come to that.

(I realize I'm talking about the comment section but I like the comment section. I like seeing what others have to say).

Now that that's over. I hope you like my book and my characters. Despite my little rant up there, please don't be afraid to comment (I have no idea how to do this) and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER

The only characters I own are Eleanora, Braxlee, Forever, Father Time, Mother Nature, Life, Death, Cupid, the Forefield family, my version of Henrik and Alaric, and any others I think up later on.

I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters. They belong to Julie Pleck and L. J. Smith and anyone else who had a hand in creating the tv show and/or book.

Thank You

~Jo


	2. Prologue (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Depp is Father Time/Space  
> Emma Thomson is Mother Earth/Nature  
> Robert Downey Jr. is Lord Death/Grim Reaper  
> Angela Bassett is Lady Life/Existence

In the beginning, there was nothing but time and space. A being who ruled the universe but had nothing to rule. He was lonely. So he did what he would later in time say was 'the best damn decision I ever made'.

In order to make this happen, he will have to use magic never before used. To create what his mind's eye sees.

To bring forward our very beginning.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he closed his eyes, opened his mind, and dug so far down into his core with magic so new he had no way of knowing if what he was trying to accomplish would actually work.

Until he opened his eyes and pulled.

Light. Pure unadulterated light came streaming from his very pores. Licking up his very being in a blistering warmth of what would later be described as fire. Crawling up and down, over and under. Outwards. Trying to reach what wasn't there. Hungry for something, hungry for anything. Hungry for a source that had yet to be given. Shaping, molding, transforming into energy so profound it was having trouble holding itself together. So much power weaving itself into what will later be known as the galaxy. A beauty so magical, any who set their gaze upon the skies will fall into a short trance of wonder.

CRACK

Just like that, the warm fiery light begins to lose its hold. Wisps of light begin to break free. Orbiting around their master, unable to go too far just yet. Being pulled in, as he tries to maintain some kind of control. But they're going too fast and he's losing his grip.

CRACK

There's another. More light seeps out to join the others. Twisting and twirling and spinning. A dance of magic so pure that the light grows brighter. A gold hue starts to emit from the strands.

They're getting bigger now. The master has started to loosen his hold. Letting them venture out into the unknown. Allowing them to explore as they claw and swipe and try to hold onto what isn't there. So they make themselves bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger still. So big. So large. They can't hold it in anymore.

••••••••••

He let's go of his hold. They're free. They're free to do whatever he summoned them to perform. And they do just that. By expanding even more. This magic has a size in mind, a plan. An answer to masters loneliness. An answer to his existence.

A child.

And so the magic expands a few miles before suddenly collapsing in on itself. A burst of light and the expanding becomes to look more like something. The master knows color for the first time in his long existence. So many colors blending into one another before making a whole new color. Blue, green, red, purple, orange, pink, to name a few, among so many more.

But what's this?

There, in the distance. Something has been shaped and molded and compressed into a round structure. It appears to be quite small really. Made up of something brown and hard and kind of crumbly. Some spots are softer and go straight through his fingers. There is also something clear yet blue. This is not hard at all. He has trouble holding onto it. But he finds that cupping his hands together rather close helps. It is one large entity but it can also be separated very easily. These two new creations are surrounded by an extremely light substance. Almost as if nothing was there at all.

That's all there was.

No color. No objects. No beings. Nothing. Depressing really, yet still so beautiful. This was new. This was made. This was something. This was Earth. Mother Earth.

There. A name. Mother. But also Daughter. Sounds right. But what will her purpose be?..........'Snap', Aha.

She will birth Life, Death, and Love. She will nourish all that come into her world and embrace all that leave. She will bring together two of any species she so wishes to create. They will continue the circle of life whenever she grows tired. They will grow for they will use my name to count their life. But in death, my name will mean no more.

Soon she will have a brother and sister to help her count her growth. One will be a ball of fire so large that he must stay a certain distance if he wishes for her to continue on. And a sister on the smaller scale made of rock who is allowed to stay with her.

He will be named Sun or Day.

She will be Moon or Night.

Perhaps both.

They will help her keep track of Life, Death, and Love. For they will show time above.

He will take on the role of Father.

For he is Father Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do okay?
> 
> ~Jo


	3. Prologue (Part 2)

11th Century

_"MOTHER!"_

_.....SCREAMING....._

_"MY BABY!!"_

_"HENRIK!"_

••••••••••••••••••••

On the land of what is called the 'New World' in a village where Vikings live walks a lone figure with a slight golden glow towards another lone figure wearing royal purple and gold robes standing just outside the chaos.

(No One POV)

"Death!"

"Grandfather! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Take the boy, but in six months leave the rest."

"But..."

"Trust me."

"You know what she plans to do! Do you have any idea what kind of darkness Esther will unleash upon Mother Earth? These creatures will be made behind her back. With her own essence let's not forget."

"I know, but it must be done. There are certain occurrences in the future that must happen. For them to take place this species must exist. Your mother will come to understand."

_Sigh_ "Yes Grandfather."

".....And Death?"

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"In order for these..... _Vampires_ to exist, allow them the gift of immortality."

_"BUT GRANDFATHER!!"_

_”DEATH!”_

Sigh "May I ask why Grandfather?"

".....Life's future prodigee is part of that family."

_"A Mikaelson!?"_

"Yes, he is to be cursed in order for this to work. He has to be immortal, but he will be rewarded for the hell and betrayal he will no doubt endure in his long life."

"You realize that by doing this, he will lose his connection to Nature?"

"That's why I'm doing this in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"If the curse were not to be cast then he would have become one of the most powerful warlocks of all time. Surpassing his mother, Dahlia, and the Bennet line easily. He would have the power to stop Silas' rising. Since I cannot mess with time, I must allow Esther to go through with the spell."

"But Silas does not rise for another millennium."

"Exactly."

"And his magic?"

"He will get it back when your prodigee comes into her powers completely."

_"I have a prodigee?.....wait what?"_

"Not for another thousand years. Besides, she'll only have a quarter of her power in her beginning. You'll know when she acquires all her magic. When that time comes, you'll teach her how to control it. When they both have full control and decide to strengthen the bond, they will be able to share each other's essence thus linking them together mentally, magically, and spiritually for the rest of their days. As for him getting his magic back. Well, part of it will still be there I'll make sure of it, just buried so far down he has no idea, unlike his brother. He will always feel like a part of him is incomplete though. He won't be able to handle the heightened senses and hunger all that well because of it. It'll drive him mad. He's the one I'm most worried about.

"Your doing?"

"Not completely.....It may not be ideal. I didn't want to have to do it in the first place but the moment Qetsiyah betrayed Mother Nature by using her core magic for her own devices, she damned us all. That woman created a place that has been trapping the supernatural for a thousand years. Tell me you don't feel even a little pissed! She betrayed you too, she took precious souls from you. She can't do that!"

".....Why didn't you stop her then? You're Father Time. Surely you could have gone back and prevented her from doing something so drastic."

"I'm so sorry, I know I screwed up. I may be the keeper of time but even I know not to mess with it. It never bodes well to interfere with something that could cause major consequences. I really don't feel like cleaning that big of a mess up, so instead, I found a loophole."

"Makes sense. I think."

"Good! Glad you understand.....Oooh and one more thing."

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"Make him truly immortal. Niklaus may have been born a werewolf but he's going to let it get to his head. Kol is the black sheep, his own siblings will be going against him. Like always. The hypocrites. He will be the first of their kind after all."

"..... _Sigh_.....Yes, Grandfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make any sense at all?
> 
> ~Jo


	4. Part I

In which a family that survives off sarcasm, telling it like it is, and murderous tendencies live a life full of crazy-ass loving psychos.


	5. Meeting The Forefields’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth is Alekzandr ‘Alex’ Forefield  
> Jennifer Morrison is Ambrosia ‘Amber’ Forefield  
> Lily James is Rosemary ‘Mary’ Forefield  
> Jennnifer Lawrence is Annalise ‘Anna’ Forefield  
> Dylan O’Brien is Ashton ‘Ash’ Forefield  
> Melissa Benoist is Eleanora ‘Nora’ Forefield  
> Scarlett Johansson is Eveliina ‘Lena’ Forefield  
> Lana Parilla is Beverly ‘Eve’ Forefield  
> Tyler Posey is Ezekiel ‘Zeke’ Forefield  
> Jared Gilmore is Joshua ‘Josh’ Forefield

When my dad met my mom, he never anticipated that she would be a medium. Sure he's a warlock but he's only ever known witches and other warlocks to communicate with the dead. A person's ancestors being the closest thing to being dead anyone ever got. Mediums were very rare and hard to come by. It came as a shock that mom was the real deal. She could talk to a spirit like they were an old friend standing right next to her. People often caught her talking to air and thought her to be crazy.

It was after they married and decided to have kids that they agreed upon being open with the supernatural world. Most parents try to keep their children as far away from that world as they possibly can. Ours encouraged us to embrace what we are. Besides, you can't really take care of yourself if you don't know what to look for and not know how to fight back. Be that as it may, we're all crazy enough in our own right that we naturally repel the supernatural away from us regardless. It's not like we can help it either. We just carry around this menacing aura with us all the time. I guess being part of a family with different species and different powers freaks others out. It's unheard of. Not natural, and well not going to lie a few of us have killed before. For good reasons though I promise. You'll find out soon enough.

You may be wondering who the hell my family is if we're able to just ooze danger. Well, I can't really say as each of us have our own little category. We're all a mix of something different. Some of us have power, some of us don't. Some of us are human, some of us are not. But to make things a little clearer, listen up.

My father and twin brother are the only warlocks in the family. The 'witch' gene only goes to the males of the family because of a curse cast on the female ancestor that our family line descended from, by her own sister no less (Olympia's pettiness and jealousy towards her sister's natural power was always going to be her downfall). My dad is considered a softie to the family but once you try to mess with one of us, well it was nice knowing you. He shot a human guy in the head a few years ago after he came home one night and walked in on an attempted robbery gone wrong. Before you say anything, we did try to defend ourselves but the guy was huge _and_ human. Not to mention that my twin brother Ash was at a friend's house that weekend. It's very rare we have to defend ourselves and none of our powers worked on him because he was human. Not that we could have to begin with but still. There was nothing supernatural about him. Dad had walked in on him holding Mary in a chokehold with a gun to her head and saw red. So dad being the buff nugget he is, rammed into him, wrestled with everything he had to get the gun out of his grip, and just managed to pull the trigger as soon as it was pointed at him. He wasn't planning on killing him but that's what happened. Not once has he regretted it. One time we asked him if he did and he said

'No. It was either that man's life or Mary's'.

It was situations like that that I cursed Olympia and her ignorance.

As for the ancestor I was talking about, her name was Valerria Forestdottir. Her mother before her was named Forest Meadowdottir (The family was very fond of nature I'm told). The name was later changed by morphing the two together after the death of her mother and the birth of her first daughter in the same week. By combining the two, she was keeping it traditional and honoring her mother in the only way she knew how. Thus, the name Forefield was born.

Olympia figured that if she took the magic away from the females of her sister's line then she wouldn't have to be worried about any of them being more powerful than her. Never mind the males, they never were that powerful. They were honestly very basic throughout time, though they had their moments but very rarely. The only problem was with her tapping into dark magic for the spell she used, her actions were bound to come back and bite her in the ass. She never anticipated that to counteract the spell, the magic would morph into something entirely different. Give it a few decades and Nature would help produce the first-ever Siphoner. Allowing another new species to roam the land to help thwart any witches (and/or any other supernatural) trying to abuse their power for their own gain. As you can probably tell, Olympia was power-hungry and obviously not the brightest.

Anyway, my oldest sister Rosemary and my aunt Lena from my dad's side are siphoners. They can absorb the magic from anything and everything that radiates power. From different species to objects, even places. My aunt once had to siphon nightmares from my cousin's head for a month because the anniversary of the day his mother almost died was coming up and it didn't help that in that same time frame, his little brother was almost roadkill by some teenage idiot who doesn't know how to drive. She was so pissed.

My other older sister Anna and my little cousin Josh are clairvoyant. In other words, they're psychic. Meaning they can see the future. But it's not as fun as it sounds. Like when you're in the middle of a test in a quiet classroom and all of a sudden you're seeing one of your classmates getting murdered right before your eyes. Not fun. Kind of annoying. Especially for my cousin. He's the baby of the family

My older cousin Zeke would probably be considered the odd one out. Considering he's the only werewolf in the family, and yes he did activate the curse.

How do you ask? He killed his own father actually.

Can't say he didn't have it coming. The guy was a straight-up dick. Zeke actually saved his mother Beverly by doing it. He was an abusive asshole and was on the verge of killing his wife when Zeke got home after school one day. He ran to the pair, grabbed his father's head forcing it back, pulled out the pocket knife he grabbed off his dresser earlier that same morning considering the neighborhood they lived in at the time wasn't the best and used it to slit his throat. Not once has he regretted it. They actually live a peaceful life now with aunt Lena and Josh. Zeke absolutely loves being an older brother. Josh is his world. He's very protective of all three of them.

Aunt Beverly is the only basic bad-bitch human of the family. Though she may not have any supernatural power, she is one of the smartest people I know what with being a chemist and all but it's the experience under her belt I admire. Not to mention a complete badass. After the near-death scare, she took up self-defense classes. After two years she now knows how to wield a switchblade properly, use her surroundings to her advantage, and she knows just where to hit you to knock you out long enough to get far away from an attacker. Let's not forget all the pressure points she memorized and practiced. She refused to be the damsel in distress ever again. It doesn't hurt that she decided to look the part too. She's a crazy-ass mother fucker. We all love her.

As for me, I took after my mother. Only I got a couple of extra advantages or disadvantages. Depends on how you want to look at it. Not only can I see, hear, and speak to the dead. Sometimes I can feel them too. I'm not talking about a cold breeze or a light skim. I'm talking full-on contact. Touching a spirit to me feels the same as touching the living. Sometimes I can't tell the difference. Which, not going to lie, scares the shit out of me sometimes. I actually have a best friend who's a spirit. His name is Henrik and he says he comes from the Viking era. At first, I didn't believe him, I thought his clothes were him dressing up for a play or something. But then he took my hand, closed his eyes, and told me to focus. After a minute, I literally got pulled into his mind. As I watched his memories I realized that he may be dead but he's got to be lonely. So I dubbed him my best friend then and there. He hasn't left my side since. Mom adores him.

And that's my family. Take it or leave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about dysfunctional. Hope you liked it.
> 
> ~Jo


	6. Mornings With The Dead

The coffee bean grinder is what stirs Nora Forefield from her slumber that cold dreary Thursday morning in August. Pulling her from a dream that was set in her Mother's library/ cafe workplace. Pausing her teachings of the twenty-first century with a man she met about six months ago. She knows exactly who he is. She thanks her best friend Henrik's memories for this knowledge.

She really should tell this man about her gift and that she can see and communicate with his brother. She just doesn't really know how to tell him, not to mention she needs Henrik's consent first anyway. It's his brother after all. Besides telling your supposed dream companion who actually exists and is somewhat alive that you can communicate with his dead younger brother isn't exactly an everyday conversation starter. Let alone an actual topic. It's safe to say that even without the usual supernatural beings, her life would have never been sane anyway.

Sat in a spacious nook in the upstairs attic part of the library, she looks past his standing form at the grandfather clock in the corner by the staircase as a shiver runs through her body. It's half past six in the morning. Almost time to wake up. Medicine at seven and her shift at eight for the cafe are soon to call her name.

Closing the history book being used as a reference, she sighs, looks at him, and quirks her mouth into a small smile.

"Well...I guess that's it for tonight, almost time to wake up. You're almost all caught up in the history department. All you need is to be brought up on literature and then you're done." Says Nora as she stands to collect all the books that have been used for tonight's lessons. While also trying to make sense of the mess they made with the newspapers she found in the timeline dresser in the common room.

"Is it really almost seven already?" He asks while looking at the same clock as he puts a stack of books she hands him back on the shelf.

"Yeah, I have to get up soon." She says as she reorganizes a pile of National Geographic magazines by year.

He seems to struggle as he looks for something to say, ".....I know I don't say this often but...sigh, thank you...for teaching me about the past century darling. Lord knows I won't be getting undaggered anytime soon."

" You're very welcome. You're actually a very tolerable student not gonna lie."

"Ha, why thank you darling. You just so happen to be an exquisite teacher. I could listen to you describe the fifties all night." He says with a smirk upon his face.

She rolls her eyes and goes to straighten up any loose ends. Apparently, whatever happens in the dream world, gets carried over into the real world. They found that out the first time they made a mess the hard way. Amber was not pleased in the slightest.

"..........Hey Kol?"

"Yes, Darling?"

'Chimes sound throughout the room'

Sigh....."Same time tonight? We might be able to finish with history." She asks with a sense of guilt under her tone that he doesn't seem to sense.

"Of course darling, see you at eleven when the skies are as blue as your eyes and the stars are free to finally come out and play." Says Kol dramatically in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Whatever you say." Answers Nora with another roll of her eyes and quirk of her lips as she starts to fade from her dream back to the waking world with the intent of asking Henrik when he'll be ready to come out of the shadows.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"GOOOOOD MORNING NORA!!!" Yells an over-excited Henrik.

Groans....."Morning Henrik. Is mom downstairs?" I ask my best friend

"Yup! Everyone else is awake. Just waiting on you. You know, the usual." He says like it's an everyday occurrence which to be honest it might as well be, but only since she met Kol really.

"Of course" I mutter as I throw the blankets off me, grab my glasses, and start for my closet for today's ensemble before doing my hair. I'm more of a 'shower at night' kind of person.

As soon as I'm dressed I grab my straightener and start curling my hair. It's much faster this way for me. Then I spray myself with my roasted marshmallow pumpkin body spray, grab my sketchbook, and my every day soon to be school bag and head downstairs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I can see we have a visitor this morning as I make my way into the kitchen and head towards the Keurig to brew two mugs of morning tea. A beautiful African-American woman who looks to be in her late twenties-early thirties is next to the stove speaking to Mom while she cooks. I can already tell she's not of the living, though I can feel a unique aura coming off her. I observe her as I take my daily blood pressure, kidney, and iron pills along with my vitamins I got from a drawer in a dresser style wine rack we have by the dining table. We'll get to those another time.

"Oh, there she is. Nora honey?" Mom calls when she spots me.

"Yeah, Mama?"

"Can you come here a second please?" She asks just as I finish drinking my water I got from the fridge and so I walk over to her.

"Yeah?"

"This is Lisa Goodman and she had a very good question that we were hoping you could help us with." Mom explains

"Ok, so what's up? What seems to be the problem?" I ask

Mom motions for us to talk while she finishes making breakfast.

"Well, the thing is, I don't think I'm dead." She says rather bluntly.

"What do you mean, like why do you think this?" I ask still not quite grasping what she was trying to say.

"Well for one I'm currently in a medically induced coma, not really dead and two, well I'm standing here, aren't I? And I can barely just feel someone slipping their hand into mine as we speak." Replies Lisa. I sense a twinge of hysteria in her voice as she speaks. I don't blame her.

".....May I?" I ask as I motion for her to put her hands in mine

She does as she's told and instantly I know what the problem is. She's not a spirit but a visitor. Someone who is on the brink of death but still has a chance to come back to the living. I tell her as such.

"So I have the possibility of a second chance?" She asks not wanting to believe and get her hopes up.

"You do and you don't." I answer. "You could come back but only in fragments. Whatever was damaged could still be trying to heal itself." I finish.

I try to gently ask, "What caused the doctors to put you in a medically induced coma in the first place if I may ask?"

"Car crash. Hit my head on the steering wheel then ricocheted off the window. I swerved into a tree as I tried to avoid hitting a stupid dumb-ass who apparently thought it was a good idea to have a stroll in the middle of the damn road in the middle of nowhere at the ass-crack of dawn. I've been like this for three months now." Lisa answers with a bite to her tone that turns to defeat in the end.

Mom and I share a look at this new information.

"So what are you saying? Can I come back or not?" She asks tiredly.

"I'd give it another six months. This is your head we're talking about here. Your brain is a very delicate organ. It's the center of the nervous system. One wrong move and you could be fine one day and a vegetable or dead the next. So, yeah, try to be a little patient with your recovery, let yourself heal and before you know it your body and mind will hopefully be ready to wake up. And since I'm not a doctor, I'll reach out to one who knows about your situation and maybe they'll be able to shed some light on this for you. I know it's not much but it's really all I can give you." I answer in what I hope is a calm reassuring tone.

"Thank you. You and your Mama have given me more hope than the doctors. I mean, don't get me wrong. They're the ones who saved my life and I will forever be indebted to them. But sometimes a person needs a second opinion from a different perspective." She thanks.

After she gives us the name of the hospital she's at and her room number, Lisa bids us goodbye and is soon on her way. This gives me the chance to finish making the tea and join my family at the dining table after helping Mama bring all the food over.

After setting one of the mugs down in front of Henrik (he says that he may not be able to drink it but he can smell it and feel it's warmth so I've been making two every morning for the past eight years since I was ten), I take my place between him and my twin brother Ashton. He and I are the only ones left in high school so we're also the only two (living) kids at the table now. Our older sisters Mary and Anna have graduated and are now attending college. Mary is studying Literature like Dad did and Anna went into medical. We're all very proud.

I've just taken the first sip of my tea when Dad comes in from the living room after what I assume is a work call, donned in his signature look.

"Ashton, I just got off the phone with Carol Lockwood. She says you threatened Tyler again last night." Begins Dad.

Ok, not a work call, and go Ashton. Show that prissy silver spoon mutt where to shove it. Nobody insults our cousin and gets away with it. Yes, he told me what happened. Apparently, Tyler doesn't know how to let the past stay in the past.

"Did she also tell you that Tyler can't seem to leave things alone and likes to poke the proverbial bear until it's his own fault he gets mauled?" Ashton replies in his usual sarcastic manner.

Poor Dad just looks done with life. "What was it this time?" He asks.

With a scoff, Ashton says, "He called Zeke Cujo! Zeke isn't even here yet and Tyler can't seem to leave him alone already. It's bad enough that he torments Zeke about Victor, now he has to trigger his werewolf curse too! Unbelievable! To think it was an accident."

Sigh....."I thought I told you to stay away from Tyler Lockwood. He's bad news. The kid can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. Wolf or not." Dad says with a shake of his head as he stabs his pancake over and over.

"I was on my way home from Carter's just minding my own business when he came out of nowhere, already running his mouth. He won't leave me alone! I keep telling him to get lost or I'm not gonna hold back for when I inevitably lose my cool for real. I've punched the mutt in the face six times last year, breaking his nose twice and he still has the nerve to come at me!" Exclaims Ashton while losing control of his anger and sending his fork into the other room.

"Well then the next time you see him and he decides to run his mouth, you have my permission to kick his ass." Answers Dad in his no-nonsense tone.

I'm just sitting here watching with Henrik who can't seem to keep the grin off his face as this escalates. So being the best friend I am, I decide to ruin his fun and finally ask him.

"Speaking of someone getting their ass kicked, hey Henrik? When are you gonna let me tell Kol about you? If this keeps going on, I'm going to be the one who gets murdered in her dreams every night if we keep it from him any longer and he finds out on accident."

As I suspected, his grin slips right off his face and turns into a scowl. "He's my brother." He states.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Why do you think he would be disappointed in you Henrik? You're his little brother. If anything, I think he'll be overjoyed to know that you're still here. Kind of." Asks Mom as she takes her seat at the table with her second cup of coffee.

"I was killed by the wolves in our village. It was forbidden to go out while they roamed the forests. I went against them and did it anyway. My own brother had to watch it happen. I was closest to Kol. Nik may feel guilty over something that wasn't his fault in the first place but it was Kol who was absolutely heartbroken. I wasn't just his baby brother. I was his student, he saw what his future son would have been like when he looked at me. He never said anything but I could tell. He was the one I looked up to the most." Explains Henrik with glossy eyes.

"I would assume that if the two of you held such a bond, that you would want it back." Mom says in a way only a mother could.

Henrik looks very lonely in that moment. "I do. I'm just scared he'll say something that proves my fears true."

"I think you should take that chance. It could be one of the best things you've ever done. And if he says anything that confirms your fears then you always have us." I say trying to get him to agree.

"You're seeing him tonight right?"

"I can't really control it but yeah."

"Can you tell him? And if he asks you why you didn't tell him sooner. Tell him I wasn't ready and that I wasn't sure how he would react. I didn't know what to do." Henrik pleads with his puppy eyes on display.

I agree. Only because of the puppy eyes though. After we finish with breakfast and help with clean up we say goodbye to Dad as he leaves the house for work at Whitmore College. That leaves Mom, Ash, and I for Forefields' Library and Cafe. Mom may own the place but Ash and I keep it running while she takes care of the expenses. All us kids have worked there at one point or another, even Zeke. It teaches us the value of being independent and earning our pay instead of always asking our parents for money.

Coming out of my thoughts as Mom pulls the car up to the front of our little establishment, I can already tell today is going to be a struggle just by the person standing at the door. Lord help them if they decide to be an idiot and push our buttons. Then again, murderous thoughts here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?  
> I tried to get this to fit with the timeline and make ass much sense as possible.
> 
> ~Jo


	7. A Hard Truth To Swallow

Dealing with ass-holes is unfortunately a regular everyday thing when working in a cafe. From not adding the right milk to putting whipped cream on something when someone said no to it. Accidents happen all the time. We forget things too. They'll find a way to complain and inevitably piss you off anyway. I have to refrain from spitting in someone's drink half the time.

Now I get that some people are lactose intolerant, I am too, but at least be civil about it. You don't need to be a jerk and scream at us.

This right here is not like that though. This we can handle. This bitch is about to go down if the look in Mama's eyes is anything to go by.

"Mayor Lockwood, good morning. Is there something we can help you with?" Greets Mama in her 'you-better-tread-carefully' tone.

"Ambrosia. I just got off the phone with your husband not too long ago about our boys. Now I understand that Tyler can be a bit much sometimes but it would be greatly appreciated if Ashton would stop threatening him every time they're within each other's vicinity. Tyler is still mourning Richard's death,he doesn't need this kind of stress too." Confronts Carol Lockwood while trying to sound commanding.

Wow, trying to goad mom into losing her temper in public by using her dead husband. Wasn't Richard also an ass-hole though? That's low. Even for her.

We don't take too kindly to people who attack our family. Even if it is with words. People know this. They know what we are capable of yet there are still some dumb enough to try. Hence the Lockwoods.

Mom's eyes narrow. She knows what Carol is trying to do. If I know my mother, she's going to put Lockwood down so hard the bitch will be running with her tail between her legs. Pun intended.

"Why don't we discuss this in the shop like the civilized adults we're supposed to be, hmm?" Mom suggests in a no-nonsense tone and a smile upon her face.

"Yes. Why don't we?" Carol agrees with a small nod and a steely gaze that's about to be wiped clean.

Ashton unlocks the doors to our establishment, turns on the lights then goes to the cafe area and starts on the coffee. I go to the kitchen behind the cafe to start on all the pastries for the morning rush. Let's hope Carol doesn't provoke Mom too much.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Ambrosia)

'This bitch did _not_ just try to put the blame of her son's behavior on _my_ Ashton. The nerve of some people I swear.'

I unlock my office located in the back corner of the library and gesture for Carol to step inside. As soon as the door shuts I start interrogating her.

"What gives you the right to come to my shop and scold me over my son's actions when clearly you're having trouble controlling your own child as it is?" I ask, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Your boy threatened to rip Tyler's tongue out if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Tyler is still not over the death of his father and your boy isn't helping matters." Carol says trying to play the victim.

"Wellwhen someone continuously bad mouths your family, you tend to snap back.

And now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Richard a dead beat son-of-a-bitch who couldn't care less about his own family? Didn't he constantly put Tyler down. Making the poor boy feel like he was useless in his own father's eyes most of his life? Where were you Carol when this was happening?" I question her. Surely she saw how much he was suffering? Then again, I kind of hope she didn't if that means she was ignoring him.

"He had his moments. Sure he didn't show it, but he loved Tyler. Ever heard of tough love? And we're not talking about Richard we're talking about Ashton threatening bodily harm."

'Trying to downplay Richard's actions won't work on me. She should know this. Maybe reminding her of their past friendship will work.'

"Believe whatever you want Carol. Everyone saw it. Why do you think Tyler spent so many nights at our house? He didn't have to worry about facing his own father in the mornings, that's how scared he was.

You know those boys used to be friends. All four of them. Ashton, Ezekiel, Tyler and Matt. They were inseparable. They used to be like brothers."

That seems to finally crack her open enough to listen for a change. These boys are family after all. You're supposed to protect your family.

_Sigh_....."What happened?" She asks looking tired all of a sudden.

_'There it is'_

"You know what happened." I state.

"I thought that was a rumor. I didn't think Ezekiel actually did that. Let alone to his own father. Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed with dawning realization and horror, sinking into one of the chairs.

"What was I going to tell you? That a little boy murdered his father? Even if it was to save his mother's life? You wouldn't have believed me. You love to stay ignorant to the bad of your surroundings.

Besides, it wasn't my place to say. His mother was just a family friend at the time. I had no right to run my mouth like that, it was their business." I was not about to get my family involved by putting myself in that kind of line of fire. I have my own family to think about.

Carol slowly starts to look conflicted with what she wants to say.

"Thirteen." I state before she can say anything.

"What?"

"He was thirteen when he killed Victor. He lived in a place that was not suitable for children.

Beverly tried. She really did but three part-time jobs just didn't seem to be enough. Never mind that Victor would spend the money on alcohol and drugs as soon as the checks came in. He never did care enough to get help no matter how much they tried. His anger was just too much for them to handle. They couldn't get near him without getting yelled at for one thing or insulted for another. Or God forbid, struck for something out of their control. Beverly tried to shield Zeke as much as she could on those days.

It didn't help that the neighborhood they lived in made Zeke paranoid enough that he carried a pocket knife everywhere he went.

Never did he think that the first time he would have to use it would be on his own father. In his own home. Saving his mother's life." I tell her, trying to get her to understand.

With a defeated look Carol states, "That's why Eve and Zeke moved away. She wanted a better life for her son and a clean slate without a full town breathing down their necks. Never mind all the questions people would ask."

"As soon as the police ruled it as self-defense and let them go, Beverly grabbed Zeke and took off. She didn't care that she was leaving everything behind. There were next to no good memories. All she cared about was getting her son out and as far away as she possibly could." I sigh, finally sitting down.

"What about the boys? If they were as close as you say, wouldn't they help each other? Not judge one another for what they were going through." Asks Carol looking down at her lap, twisting her fingers.

"It was a while ago. You'll have to ask Tyler what happened. Or Zeke when he gets into town with Eve's permission.

I think once he found out what Zeke did, he got spooked and took it out on him ever since. I guess he didn't like the fact that one of his closest friends was capable of killing someone no matter the circumstances.

So he lashed out in the only way he knew how." I tell her.

"By taking his hurt and frustration on Richard out on him. Add the conflicted feelings of something he was having trouble grasping and you've got....."States Carol, trailing off at the end.

"And Matt?" She asks.

"He already had his own issues with home life to deal with." I remind her.

"Kelly and Vicki." She states.

"That didn't stop him from following Tyler's footsteps in ending their friendship though.

Ashton decided to stay by his friend. So they abandoned him too."

_"Geezus"_

I nod. Finally, she gets it.

"Look, I'm not trying to paint Tyler and Matt in a bad light. I just want you to be aware that these boys went through something traumatic.

They were only kids when this happened, hell they still are.

They handled it the way they did because they were scared, and I get that, _I do_. But try having them see it from Zeke's point of view.

That poor boy must have been scared _shitless_. He had no idea _what_ he was doing he just acted.

He had no idea if his mother was even alive at that point." I stress.

Looking up. She looks me in the eyes, teary-eyed, and asks the million-dollar question.

"Now what?"

"Now we help in any way we can. Even if that means just waiting on the sidelines. They're coming back next week, all four of them. They want to try this again.

The town needs to realize that they were the victims once. They just did what they had to to get out alive." I try to answer the best I can.

Carol nods, stands up and heads for the door.

With her hand on the knob, she turns her head, "Why would Victor do that to his own family? An-an-an-and the drugs? What? He used to be such a great guy. What happened to him?" She asks. Not quite understanding how someone could get so low.

"There are people who have very convincing masks when they're out in public.

They could be anyone they wanted to be. I guess he was always like this. Maybe he had a bad past with his father too, I don't know. He didn't show his true colors until after the marriage.

He only got slightly better when Zeke was born. Until something, I don't know what, made him spiral again and he stayed that way till the bitter end." I answer.

"Behind closed doors." She states.

I nod, so does she. She exits the office with a truth she wishes she never knew.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Nora)

"Here you go. One medium black coffee, two raspberry vanilla creme tarts, and a medium spiced chai tea to go.

That'll be fifteen-forty-six." I say as I ring up another customer.

"Hey Nora? Do we have any more of those lemon blueberry scones?" Asks Ashton from behind the pastry counter.

"Yeah, they're in the back. Let me go grab them real quick." I say as I turn to make my way towards the kitchen.

"Oh! And raspberry-filled powdered doughnuts if you would please?" He asks.

The fruit pastries seem to be a favorite today. Not that I could blame those who buy them. The ones made with fruit are my favorites too.

"I'll check." I say as I put my hand on the door and push to go in.

"Thanks!"

"Yup!"

Just before the door closes, I see Carol Lockwood make her way through one of the aisles towards the exit.

With her metaphorical tail between her legs, and a sour look upon her face. Just as I predicted.

Sometimes I wish the townsfolk weren't so predictable. Maybe then I would actually find some humor in this ghost town. Literally. I honestly can't wait to get out of here. Just one more year and I can finally get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s one tragic back story complete.  
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> ~Jo


	8. Confessions Of A Teenage Medium

Later that night while painting a new piece for my canvas collection, I notice a distinct lack of Baby Mikaelson. Usually, he's talking my ear off about his latest ghost adventure or asking me to read one of his favorite books. So, setting my paintbrush in my water mug, I head towards my bedroom door and make my way downstairs to look for him.

The moment I step off the landing, I can hear voices coming from the living room. Before I can investigate any further, my phone starts ringing from upstairs. I go back up with no progress in my previous search.

As I make it back into my room and towards my bedside table where my phone is, I see the caller ID.

Braxlee. One of two of my only friends. They're the only two who decided to give me a chance when everyone else thought of me as mental. Not that everyone doesn't still.  
Mom and I are known as the town crazies. After years of watching my Mom talk to the dead, I've learned to not care what other people think of us. I've also learned not to feel guilty when I can't see someone's loved one. Sometimes people hate us for that and hold it against us. I'm not sorry because your loved ones decided to move on and you can't accept it.  
I'm also not sorry for being honest about it.

Picking up my phone, I answer.

"Hey, Ax." I greet.

"Nora. Hi. Listen, Can Ever and I come over tomorrow? We got some freaky shit going on that we thought maybe your family could help us with." She replies.

"Yeah, sure. Stop by whenever."

"Thanks, girl. We'll come by around mid-afternoon." She sounds relieved.

"Alright, see you then."

After hanging up, I spend another hour on my painting, putting the finishing touches on. Once I'm done with that and cleaning up my mess, I grab a book that I've started called 'The Thirteenth Tale', from my bookshelf, get myself nice and comfy, and read 'til I fall asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'" **Why recall the picture now, you must be wondering. The reason I remember it so well is that it seems to be an image of the way I have lived my own life. I have closed my study door on the world and shut myself away with people of my imagination. For nearly sixty years I have eavesdropped with impunity on the lives of people who do not exist. I have peeped shamelessly into hearts and bathroom closets. I have leaned over shoulders to follow the movements of quills as they write love letters, wills, and confessions. I have watched as lovers love, murderers murder, and children play their make-believe. Prisons and brothels have opened their doors to me; galleons and camel trains have transported me across sea and sand; centuries and continents have fallen away at my bidding. I have spied up the misdeeds of the mighty and witnessed the nobility of the meek. I have been so low over sleepers in their beds that they might have felt my breath on their faces. I have seen their dreams**."'

Right when the book was starting to get good, I could feel myself starting to doze off. Eyelids heavy, breaths getting deep, my mind not being able to focus on the pages of another world. I give up on the battle of trying to stay awake after a few minutes longer. I place an old clothing tag between the pages, marking my spot, and set the book aside on my bedside table. After I've plugged my phone in and gotten myself situated, I finally allow myself to succumb to the dream world.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Opening my eyes, I find myself back in the spacious nook above my Mother's library. It appears to be past midnight in here as well. The time in the dream world doesn't always correspond with the time in the real world.

Kol is already sitting on one of the lounge chairs with an open copy of 'The Shining' by Stephen King.

He hasn't noticed my arrival just yet, giving me the chance to take into account that he looks a lot less haggard than he did six months ago.  
He knows he's in a world where his siblings can't get to him yet he's not stupid enough to let himself fully relax as they could wake him at any given moment.

That's the part he hates. That he'll still be in their clutches as soon as that dagger is removed. He hasn't known what freedom is in a thousand years. They always knew where he was one way or another. Always keeping him on a tight leash.  
Very rarely did he ever manage to escape their clutches. They never cared about him enough to leave him to his own devices for long. Never have his siblings given him the benefit of the doubt. Never have they given him a chance to prove himself. Never have they asked him why he is the way he is. Not once has an apology escaped their lips towards their hurting wayward brother.  
It's no wonder he doesn't trust them. They never gave him a reason to. I hope karma bites them in the ass. I hope she bites hard. I want her to make them bleed.

As I'm stewing in my mind about Kol's siblings, I don't realize that he's noticed me. Or that he's been observing me, trying to figure out where my mind has gone to.

"So!"

I whip my head up to meet his eyes and I just know I've got the whole 'caught-red-handed' look on my face by the way he raises his brows.

"Are we going to begin the last part of what I need to know?  
Because I am really ah...what's the word?.....Ah! That's right...digging this book." He says while holding up the book he's been reading with a grin on his face.  
Of course, that's the book he would choose. I'm not surprised.

"Well, all you really need to be caught up on is literature and I doubt you want to go through that. Besides! There's something I've been meaning..to...tell you."

There's a slight pause in his demeanor when I say that.

"Oh?"

"What would you say if I told you that I've been keeping a huge secret from you?" I ask

He's already on guard as soon as those words escape my lips.  
He takes a minute to absorb my question, wondering what I could possibly be hiding to warrant my sudden nervousness around him.

"Well," He says slowly, almost cautiously.  
"It depends on the secret I guess. Why? It's nothing bad is it?" He asks with suspicion lacing his words and narrowing his eyes. Looking for any signs of my body language that tells him to withdraw immediately.

"Nothing bad." I quickly reassure.  
"At least I don't think so. Just...life changing."  
"Really, really life-changing," I say while trying and failing to sound reassuring. That sentence sounded more like a question coming out of my mouth.

"And what, pray tell darling could possibly be life-changing to a thousand years old vampire?" Kol asks while setting down his book in order to give me his undivided attention.

"Have you ever heard of a medium?"

He thinks for a moment.  
"I can't say that I have."

"Really? In all the years you've been alive, you've never heard of a medium? I mean I know I'm the one who asked, but really? Never?" I'm honestly kind of shocked to be honest.

"Well, let's not forget that while I did exist for quite some time, I was also daggered for a good chunk of it too. So I very well could have been laying in a box while these 'mediums' walked the earth."

"Right. Well, a medium is a person who is able to communicate with the dead."

"Like a witch."

"No, they're not witches. They're completely human."

"But if they're not a witch, then how can they use dark magic?"

"It's not dark magic either."

"A seer then."

"Nope, not a seer. Can you please be quiet and let me explain?"

He just rolls his eyes and motions with his hands for me to get on with it.  
Impatient little murder bean isn't he?  
I decide to wait a minute just to be spiteful.  
Annnd there's the 'I-know-what-you're-doing-and-I-don't-like-it' glare.

"A medium is a person who is able to communicate with the dead." I hold my finger up when he opens his mouth.

"They are the bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead. They are what some people call 'messengers' because of the gift they possess. They can sense a spirit from a mile away based off of the energy a certain spirit is giving off. It's really all about emotions. Whether it be happy, mad, anxious, anything really. It's there."

"So if someone wanted to talk to the dead, they would have to find a medium to be the mediator between them?" Kol asks with a slightly confused face. He's not used to human logic, he only ever studied witches and other supernatural species.

I start to pace as I explain that part of being a medium

"That's the thing. Mediums are so rare that they could almost be classified as extinct. Not to mention that they are a human entity so it's next to impossible to find one. Unless you know where to look.  
They're not part of the supernatural community because they have absolutely nothing to do with magic. Even the dead don't always know where to look as they're so used to not being seen that some have literally given themselves whiplash from being spoken to by one.  
Also, it's not always a guarantee that a spirit will answer as sometimes they move on before they are summoned by the living. People tend to hate that. They think mediums can actually control the spirits. That's a false accusation that everyone tends to believe.  
Sometimes a spirit has unfinished business with the living. It's when they want revenge that you have to keep an eye out or else you'll get blindsided by one. Never fun when that happens. It's best to try and get the message across as soon as possible before any unnecessary accidents take place."

He looks thoughtful for a moment as he contemplates what I've told him so far  
".....Why are you telling me this? You seem to know a fair bit about these 'mediums'. Why tell me?" He asks with an air of suspicion surrounding his entire being.

"Because Kol. I'm a medium. I can see and talk to the dead. I know what they want and I know what they try so hard to say. I am a bridge.  
Knowing what I know. Seeing what I've seen. There's a whole other world out there. Some find peace. Some stick around. Some.....some are all alone with no idea what to do."

"You're a medium." He states with wide eyes but then closes them and shakes his head and instead asks  
"You can see the dead? Talk to them?"

"Yeah! And there's something else you need to know."

He just stares at me with raised eyebrows and something in his eyes that I can't quite distinguish.

"Since I was a little girl, there's been this spirit that I've come to know quite well. He's my best friend. I'd even go so far as to say that he's like another brother to me. He's been a part of my family for a while now.  
For the past few months, he's been a little on the quiet side, and since he's such an outgoing individual we've all started to worry a little.  
It wasn't until recently that he finally confided in us about what was wrong. He wanted contact with his family. The only problem is that he's been dead for a really long time and people tend to be skeptical a lot when it comes to talking to the dead. They think it's all one big hoax. Until we air out their dirty secrets for all to hear that is. Then they're just plain pissed.  
Not to mention, he's scared.

He's scared of what his family will think of him. That they'll be mad at him for getting himself killed. He died young and thinks it's his fault for not listening to his family's warnings of not going out at night. He doesn't want to be considered a disappointment to them." I try to explain to the best of my ability without giving too much away.

By the look on Kol's face, I think he has an idea of who I'm talking about.

With a blank face, stock still, and looking straight ahead he asks in a tone so low I can barely hear him. "This friend of yours, what's his name?"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"...Henrik. His name is Henrik Mikaelson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in bold towards the top of the chapter is from a book called 'The Thirteenth Tale' By; Diane Setterfield.  
> I do not own it, the work belongs to her.
> 
> I'm so sorry about the wait.  
> A combination of writer's block and a loss of interest.  
> I was so excited when I started this. Now it's like all my inspiration is gone.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Stay safe, wash your hands and wear your masks.
> 
> ~Jo

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a member to four FanFiction sites. Let’s hope this doesn’t blow up in my face.


End file.
